Benefits of Camping
by mystic-water
Summary: The Blade Breakers go on a much needed camping trip. When Hilary falls into the lake in her pjs, no thanks to Tyson and Daichi's antics, Kai insists on warming her up. Who knew camping could be so sexy? Kai/Hil, POST G-REV. Implied LIME


**AN:** this was written circa 2005 as a lemon for , rewriting to for friendly reading

 **Title:** Benefits of Camping **  
Summary:** The Blade Breakers go on a much needed camping trip. After Daichi and Tyson make Hilary fall into the lake in her pjs, Kai insists on warming her up. Who knew camping could be so much fun?  
 **Catagory:** Romance  
 **Rating:** R (language, lemon)  
 **Pairing:** Kai/Hilary  
 **Setting:** 3 years after G-rev  
 **Chapter:** ONESHOT

Beyblade + Characters © Aoki Takao  
Plot © mysticwater

* * *

Hilary sat under a shady tree by a crystalline lake, laughing lightly as she watched Tyson, Max and Daichi continue their water fight. They dived and splashed in the cool water- Both Tyson and Max struggling to dunk Daichi who was getting riled up with the two.

The setting sun beat down upon her and Kenny from the shore as it was now mid-August and the Blade Breakers were taking a much needed vacation. Hiro and Mr. Dickenson suggested that they went camping and set up a private area just for them.

Ray was off catching fish for dinner somewhere upstream. While Kai lay up on a branch in the tree above her; in the shade relaxing as far away as he could be from the loud group in the water.

It had been a good while since the Blade Breakers had relaxed like this, as a team. It was a miracle that Ray, Max and Kai even agreed to come back as a Blade Breaker for the Fifth World Championship. After all, they were still divided when the Fourth came around- and to be honest she wasn't quite sure why their former team mates came back to the team.

But it was nice to be a family again… Yes, to Hilary these boys were the closest thing to her family. She never knew her dad. And her mother died shortly after she met Zeo just over four years ago. She didn't tell anyone this of course- no body except Mariah and she had a sinking feeling that her best friend had told Ray. After all, the two neko-jin's were now in a hot and heavy relationship.

After the Third World Championships, she confided in Mariah since her team had already fallen apart and divided back to their old teams. She felt she had no body to turn to except for neko-girl. It was nice to have another girl around who didn't think she was a bossy bitch.

Besides, the pink-haired girl was secretly training Hilary how to beyblade. Frustrating really, because Hilary, to put it bluntly… sucked. But she was slowly getting better at it, and was now able to actually battle with Mariah without sending her own blade out of the dish at first launch.

The two girls were really close now. Mariah shared all of her sexual secrets she had with Ray with her. Most of the time, Hilary learned more than what she ever wanted to know about Ray.

But then again there were benefits with the two of them going out as well. Apparently Ray had told Mariah that Kai had a wet dream about Hilary… of course Hilary just thought that they were joking- I mean really, _**Kai**_ having sexual fantasies about _her_?

Hilary let out a laugh at the memories before turning to Kenny who was submerged in his computer. "Kenny you really shouldn't be working- this is our vacation after all!" Hilary scolded lightly as the Chief continued to type away on his laptop.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to keep up with the beyblade news…"

Hilary felt herself twitch when she heard a sweet sickeningly sweet singing voice hit her ears at full volume _. 'Liar, you just wanna keep up with that pop-bitches tour!'_ She glared at the laptop- damn that Ming-Ming, god she hated that ugly pompous prig!

"Turn that shit off!" both Hilary and Kai from above yelled in unison, causing Kenny to get upset.

"Her music is as beautiful as her face!" He explained clutching onto his laptop, relishing the sweet voice that swept up to his ears.

"Yeah I know!" Hilary glared, confusing Kenny momentarily. "It's horrible! Burns the eyes and impairs the ears! Turn it off!"

"Ming-Ming isn't horrible!" Kenny huffed. He looked completely crushed as he got up and took his computer to his tent to sulk and listen to his celebrity-crush.

"God damn bitch has the Chief wrapped around her little finger- fucking wench brags every time I see her... ugh I just wanna claw her eyes out!" She muttered darkly.

"I'd pay you to knock out her voice box while you're at it." Kai smirked from above.

Hilary let out a laugh, "Gladly." She huffed glaring at Kenny's retreating figure as he disappeared into his tent.

She had gotten relatively close to Kai now a day. You could often find them together, usually just enjoying each others company in silence- something they both needed when spending every day with Tyson and Daichi.

Hilary let out a loud hum as she leaned back against the tree enjoying the faint breeze that kissed the back of her neck, cooling her down from the heat. She watched fondly as the boys got out to dry off in the setting sun- they would have nice tans by the end of this trip.

"Where's Ray? I'm hungry!" Daichi whined as he idly pulled down his swimming shorts to put on his teal shredded pants.

Hilary's face went flush red as she smacked her hand over her face. "DAICHI YOU IDIOT! Have you no decency?!" She hissed.

Tyson and Max were trying their best not to let Hilary know they were holding back from laughing while Daichi shrugged it off and continued to strip and get dressed into dry clothes without bothering to go into the tent to do so.

"Well I'm glad to know Daichi is so _**free**_ with his body." She heard Ray's voice from behind her. So he was back and she vaguely wondered how much fish he had caught.

"Too free!" She groaned, "Can I look yet?"

Ray faltered as he glanced at Daichi who was having a hard time zipping up his pants, "Eh, it would be best not to." Ray shook his head as he carried the dozen fish he had caught over to the fire that Max was making.

"Okay, Hil' it's all safe!" Max laughed as he helped Ray set up for dinner.

Slowly she uncovered her eyes, only to glare at a sheepishly looking Daichi. Well at least he was clothed. Why couldn't he be like Tyson, who had momentarily disappeared into the tent and came back out wearing dry clothing?

"It's so nice out here." Max commented as he watched the sky blush bright pinks and oranges as the sun slowly fell behind the horizon. "Mr. D and Hiro really picked an awesome spot for a vacation!"

She glanced back up at Kai to see his eyes closed; he also seemed to be enjoying the weather. Couldn't blame the bluenette- Max was absolutely right. They had been here for one night already, and they would be leaving in another two days. And so far the weather had been hot, humid and slightly breezy in the shade. The shade was where Kai and Hilary spent most of their time- while the other boys preferred to swim, and Kenny was too head-over-heels for Ming-Ming he barely put down the laptop.

Things with Kai had gotten less tense; he was now more comfortable with the team. Although he still had his cold moments, he always seemed to lighten up when she was with him. She also noticed he only really opened up with her and Ray- genuinely speaking what was on his mind. He never did that with Tyson or Max, they were always too loud for Kai's liking- and Kenny was too obsessive over the pop-princess. Hilary got the impression Kai liked the way Ray and her were calm and kept the team in order when he wasn't around.

"Ray its 8:30! Where's dinner?!" Tyson complained as he pulled his warm sweater over his head.

"Yeah~ I'm hungry!" The loud grumble from Daichi's stomach confirmed that fact.

"Five more minutes guys!" Ray called over his shoulder.

Hilary glanced at the sky; the days were sure getting longer now that it was summer. The sun was just setting and it was now getting close to 9pm. It was nice having long warm days. The sky cooled from its pink blush to light periwinkle twilight. It was so beautiful…

A loud **THUMP** made Hilary jump upright, before glaring at Kai's back for scaring her as he walked towards the fire. He just had to jump over top of her to get down.

She huffed as she got up and sat down on a log near the shores edge and grabbed a cooked fish and blew on it gently to cool it down- apparently Daichi wasn't as smart.

"HOT!" He screamed jumping to his feet, sticking his tongue out as if it was on fire, "Watta! WATTA!"

"Dumbass." She heard Kai mutter as Kenny handed him a flask of cold water to ease the pain on his swollen tongue.

Hilary ate in silence as the boys continued a conversation, while Tyson went back for thirds. Man, it was like him and Daichi were always in a contest- especially when it came to Beyblading and food.

"This is awesome Ray." Max smiled taking another bite, "You gotta teach me how to catch fish like this!"

"You can come with me tomorrow." The neko-boy offered as he continued to laugh and talk with Max while Daichi suddenly threw a temper tantrum.

"TYSON! You bastard that was my fish!" He hissed getting up to lunge at Tyson who got up to run away from the wild monkey boy.

"Back off Daichi! Get another one!"

"That was the biggest one, you pig!"

"You're the pig, you ate 6 fish already!"

"I'm hungry! GIVE IT BACK!"

Hilary slowly got to her feet- they were really pushing her patience this time. It was the same routine every day- vacation or no vacation it was always a fight with the two of them. 'I swear they can't even go a day without fighting.'

"No! Get another one, monkey boy!"

"Tyson what are you- ack, Daichi look out!"

 **CRASH**

 _ **SPLASH**_

Silence….

The stunned duo stared at the soaking wet brunette sitting in the shallow water of the lake as she glared daggers at the idiot boys. With them running around the campsite like that, Tyson dodged around Hilary in attempt to hide from Daichi who had lunged at the last minute sending Hilary flying into the lake- and now they had a pissed, cold, and soaking wet brunette glaring at the two of them

Hilary slowly stood from where she sat in the knee-deep water, and stalked her way out of the cold lake and past the two quivering boys. Her flannel pyjama's she had put on earlier were now clinging to her body; her soaking white tank-top had suddenly turned transparent, and her blue flannel pants were heavy and uncomfortable.

"I'm going to bed." She hissed, before disappearing into the last tent.

She was absolutely soaked to the bone. She stripped off her heavy cold clothing which happened to be what she wanted to wear to bed- and got into a dry pair of boxers and a bra instead, before sliding into her sleeping bag. She laid in silence thinking of ways to get the two idiots back for what they did to her. But at the moment she was too cold to even get violent. She never realised how cold the lake got at night time.

Was it always this cold? Maybe it just felt colder now that the sun had took its heat with it when it set behind the trees around the campsite.

It wasn't until an hour later, did Kai enter the tent. She was sharing with him for a couple of reasons. 1- Tyson and Daichi snored so they shared a tent. 2- Ray, Max and Kenny where sharing the bigger tent. And 3- they figured Kai would be safest with Hilary since he had never shown any interest in any girls.

He zipped up the tent behind him, and turned on the flashlight and noticed she was still awake, and shivering from the cold.

"Did they all go to bed?" She asked quietly, turning to face him.

Kai nodded, "Tyson and Daichi bolted into their tent after you left. They were scared you were going to come back out with a chainsaw or knife to come murder them." He smirked.

"If only." She huffed, and turned on her side as she watched Kai slowly remove his shirt. Was he _**trying**_ to tease her?!

She tried not to notice how toned his arms were- rippled with muscles. Slowly, she watched in fascination as the tight white tee-shirt was pulled over his head. It was almost painful to watch. Her eyes glazed over from his waist slowly traveling upwards past his six-pack to his sun kissed chest. He looked so firm and muscular in the light of the small lantern like flash light.

The shirt was pulled over his head, causing his two-toned blue hair to become tousled and tangled- who knew the phoenix prince could get any sexier?

Hilary fought off a blush when Kai stripped down his jeans, revealing black boxers. He slowly folded his clothing in silence, placing them into his bag.

It's wasn't like she wasn't familiar with this sight. She had been swimming with the Blade Breakers before. It's just that her body was reacting much more towards Kai lately. Oh sure, she knew she had liked Kai since before she had even met him.

Not in a fan girl type of way- but when she was looking over Tyson's picture of him and the Blade Breakers, she told Tyson and Kenny that Kai was cute and she wanted to meet him. Of course, as she later learned from Kenny, that Tyson was always jealous of the attention Kai got from girls.

Her first encounter with Kai wasn't all that flattering- in fact even though she thought he was cute, Kai was a total ass- at first. Then things changed... and it changed fast. It started with Kai agreeing to her training schedule after Tyson ripped it and told her to go away because she wasn't wanted… It was nice to have Kai prove him wrong and stand up for her.

Not to mention the countless times he had saved her life- how could she not grow to care about Kai? Yeah she cared about the others too, they were her family after all, but her feelings towards Kai were always much deeper than what it probably should have been.

To her Kai had always been **cute** … she now learned that wasn't the right word anymore. Now that he was 18, he wasn't cute… he was… sexy. Yes, sexy! Max was cute, Ray was handsome, Tyson was good looking, Daichi was just annoying and Kenny was attractive, in his own geeky way. But Kai… Kai was _**damn hot!**_

She shivered suddenly, remembering that she was still cold from her fall in the lake. She blushed faintly at her previous thoughts when she noticed Kai had his attention on her.

He glanced at her shivering form; he still hadn't shut off the flashlight- maybe he wasn't tired? He looked like he was thinking something over…

"Hilary open your sleeping bag and attach it to mine." He said slowly as he kneeled staring down at the brunette expectantly.

"Wha-why?" She sat up as Kai unzipped both their beds and zipped them back up connected together so they were sharing the same bed. "Kai?"

"You're shivering- if you don't want to catch a cold I suggest you lay down and share body heat with me. God those two can be really fuck-heads sometimes." Kai growled as he slowly slipped into the bed and glared at her mildly. "Hilary, I said lay down."

"Ah, okay…" She slowly lay down beside him and tried not to go tense when she felt him pull her closer to his bare… muscular… hot…

' _Stop that Hilary!'_

The lights were still on… ok she needed to make this less awkward, and fast!

"Hey Kai…" She said slowly, making sure she had his attention.

"Hn." Usual reply to anything. Depending on the way he said it, _**hn**_ , could have dozen of meanings- anywhere to _"fuck off before I kill you"_ , to _"do what you want I don't care"._ In this case it meant he was listening.

"Do you think… after this vacation… you and the boys will leave again?" She asked hesitantly; almost afraid of his answer.

"What are you talking about?" He grunted, causing a rush of warm air from his breath to tickle her ear.

"I mean… do you think you will return to your old teams?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you miss this?" She paused, and realised how suggestive that sounded and quickly went on to explain herself, "I- I mean being a Blade Breaker… as a team… as a family?"

"I guess there are some thing's I miss…" He admitted slowly.

"Like what?" She glanced behind her to see Kai staring back at her with dark auburn eyes. She turned around so she was facing him, still noticing the fact that his arms hadn't let its spot from where it was draped over her waist.

"Hn, I suppose I miss making Tyson train for hours when he's being a dumb ass." He smirked.

Hilary let out a small laugh at that, "That's it?"

Kai shrugged and let his eyes fall shut, "I suppose the whole socializing with old friends qualifies as well."

Hilary blushed faintly, now remembering Kai was nearly naked, and his strong rippled arms were placed around her small frame. She also noticed how the back of her hands were pressed up against Kai's chest, causing her entire body to heat up- and a shiver to run down her spine.

Kai, thinking it was from the cold and not out of lust, pulled her closer. Closer, to the point where her right arm was forced around Kai letting her hand drape over his back while her left palm to press against his chest.

"I give you complete permission to kick their asses in the morning… Better yet, I could always refrain from giving them food." He smirked and opened one eye to glance down at the flustered girl. "Or both." He offered.

Hilary let out a force laugh- she was too busy concentrating on Kai's body to be in an evil mood. Another shiver tore through her body. Kai frowned at this.

"Still cold?"

"Not- not really…" She forced her voice to come out as stable as possible- apparently not stable enough.

Kai's hands wandered down her shoulder past her arms and waist to her partly exposed thigh. "No wonder, your lower body is freezing."

"I'm fine… really Kai I'm- oh…" She trailed off when Kai brought her right leg up and rested it on his own thigh so he could gently stroke the warmth back into the skin… well it was working.

This is why she hated Kai! He was always out to protect her- he had gotten more and more comfortable being around her. Sure, he still had his cold moments with her, but if they were alone he always managed to throw her off guard with something different… well **this** was different.

She shivered involuntarily as Kai's fingers trailed over the cold skin of her right leg. Goosebumps were drowning her body at the moment and there was nothing she could do.

Gawd~ if only his fans knew how gentle Kai Hiwatari could be… She drew in a sharp breath his hand trailed lower to the colder skin of her calf. Slowly the warmth from his hands spread from her right leg to the rest of her body- God! Were his hands talented… she vaguely wondered what other body parts of his were as talented and perfect as his hands…?

… … …

' _BAD HILARY! Bad! Bad girl! He's just trying to warm you up- ack- oh my fucking god I can make almost all my thoughts involving Kai get dirty!'_

Now completely aware of the feel of skin on skin pressed against each other, she could no longer fight the urge to hold back her hands from roaming over his body too! Slowly her fingers moved up from his lower back enjoying the way the taut muscles under her fingers felt as they flinched gently under her caress…

Was she taking this too far?

 _YES!_

She noticed that he had stopped rubbing her frozen limbs to stare down at her. She bit down hard on her lower lip and stopped her fingers from their caresses and held her breath.

' _Quick think of something…. Anything Hilary…'_

"You're back is really tight…" Hilary said quietly, glancing up at Kai to find an unreadable expression on his face.

' _Real smooth Hil's…'_

"Then why did you stop?" He asked flatly grabbing her hand as she started to move away.

Hilary blinked. He didn't mind? He wrapped her arm back around him, and held her against him again. Allowing her to slowly start caressing his lower back before sliding upwards towards his shoulders.

"Wow…" She breathed out making him glance down at her again, "You're really tense Kai…"

She moved slightly to get in a more comfortable position considering his arm still hadn't left her waist. She moved her right hand from his back and slid it to the front of his chest, slowly sliding up with both hands to the back of his neck to gently massage the built up tension residing there.

Instantly his eyes fell shut as he struggled to contain the groan that was rumbling at the back of his throat. She couldn't help but smirk at this- she found his weak spot.

Continuing to massage the knots out of his neck, she let her left hand trail down his exposed throat as he tilted his neck to the left giving Hilary more access to the pain and strain.

Her fingers trailed down to the base of his neck and lingered there for a moment not noticing that she had stopped massaging and that Kai was watching her closely.

She shouldn't be doing this. **She** was enjoying it too much. But then again, Kai was the one allowing her to be this close and not complain… Kai had started this hadn't he, why couldn't she continue it?

Wait that wasn't right... Kai had decent intentions… Hilary was full of… well…

Lust.

She pulled both hands off of the phoenix as if his skin had burned her, but his arm still stayed in its place over her waist.

This was not good… not at all.

This was a camping trip; a vacation for the Blade Breakers. Hell, she couldn't beyblade worth shit yet, she shouldn't even be here! Tyson was right when he often called her a nuisance. Just a tag-along.

She wasn't just another fan-girl, because at first she hated Beyblading… but now she enjoyed the sport- and it was all thanks to her boys. Yes _her_ boys. But Kai wasn't hers… he belonged to no body… She had never been this close to Kai before- she doubted anybody had.

Hilary suddenly found herself pinned on her back as Kai looked down at her with stern auburn eyes. "You think too much." He hissed.

Now Kai on the other hand was getting pissed off. He could tell by her behaviour that she was struggling to keep her emotions under control- and it was as if it just clicked that they were sharing such close quarters with one another, and she suddenly felt uneasy.

She wasn't behaving like this last night. But then… last night they each had their own sleeping bag- and their own personal space. But Kai had totally thrown that factor out the window when he pulled her closer to keep her warm. But now she was trying to retreat.

He had opened up- if anything **he** should be the one retreating. He wasn't letting this go to waste. Hilary was the one and only girl who had earned his trust and respect. And whether she realized it or not- she did. He felt he didn't need to be so cold and reserved when they were alone together, he actually felt safe enough to trust this girl with the real him.

Ok, so Kai was never one to be good when dealing with emotions and showing them. But when it came to Hilary he found himself becoming softer than usual. He lost count how many times he had protected her from his evil fan girls and ugly males that chased after her over the years, not to mention the two times he had saved her life. He couldn't help but be drawn to Hilary- she was so much different than the other girls.

She wasn't like the usual bey-girls, stuck up or proud. And she certainly wasn't like his pathetic fan club that had chased him every where just to smell his scarf. No she was nothing like that- she was the complete opposite.

Even though he knew Hilary was attracted to him, she stayed composed and treated him just like the other guys. She showed him more respect than Tyson, but that was also because Tyson was a jerk when he was younger. But when it came down to things she was more or less just a friend who he could confide in.

Well that's how it was at first…

After she had talked him out of quitting the team after Zeo had stole Dranzer from him, he had grown a strong respect for her, but that wasn't when it changed. It was sometime after his return to the team after the Fourth World Championships.

Apparently no one had told Hilary that, Ray, Max and himself had agreed to return to being Blade Breakers- and she was out of town as she usually was that time of year. No one was quite sure where she went. Scratch that, no one ever bothered to ask… but Kai soon found out the reason why she usually disappeared every year in the middle of March.

* * *

 **::Flash back::**

It was just after the Fourth World Championship. Tyson barely won again this year- Kai would make sure to steal the title next time. But for now he, Ray and Max agreed to return to the Blade Breakers.

Yes, he admitted, he missed being with them- and he was looking forward to seeing Hilary again. That meant he didn't have to be as cold and distant with the team- Hilary always managed to do that with him.

But at the moment he was walking back to Tyson's dojo from training in the park- he decided to take the long way through the cemetery. It was raining heavily, and he wouldn't mind clearing his head before returning back to the loud house. He predicted Tyson and Daichi would be arguing already.

As he walked along the path, slowly making his way past hundreds of cold and silent headstones- he noticed off towards the left was a figure kneeling in the mud; sobbing.

But that choking and whimpering voice… and those sobs… were familiar.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked off the path and got closer to the female figure.

' _Hilary…'_

"Hilary?" He voiced it out loud this time.

The broken girl glanced up at Kai and in an instant her features brightened. "Kai!" She gasped, slowly staggering to her feet, "You're-you're back!" She looked utterly astonished and so happy at the same time, even though tears where pouring down her face, mixing with the rain drops on her flushed cheeks.

"Didn't Tyson tell you?" He frowned slowly. He had been back for a week, and she didn't know?

She shook her head slowly, "Are- are you back for good now?"

He nodded silently, "Ray and Max are here as well."

Her smile grew brighter; more tears brimmed in her puffy ruby eyes, before she lunged into his arms holding him as close as she could. "Oh god, Kai! I missed you so much!" He felt her tighten her arms around him, "I'm so glad you boys are back." She whispered against his chest.

Slowly he hugged her back, something he had never done before. He let her hug her in silence before he spoke his question that was bugging him, "Hilary what are you doing here?" he asked softly, gently rubbing her back in assurance.

"I just needed to get away." She sighed heavily, slowly letting him go, "Forget it. I'm so happy right now! Can we go back to Tyson's?" She asked softly, "I think I need a shower." She chuckled sheepishly staring down at her muddied pants.

Kai smiled back with a warm smile- he had missed her too. He didn't need to tell her that for Hilary to get it. "C'mon." He wrapped his warm arm around her and led her back towards Tyson's house- before glancing back warily at the headstone where Hilary was once sobbing.

 **::::**

* * *

He already knew then that the reason she disappeared every March was because her mom had died around that time… And Ray had just recently confirmed his suspicion when he told him that Hilary had told Mariah her mom had died shortly after she had met Zeo. Of course he would never voice what he knew- because he knew it was a sensitive subject for her…

But he suspected after that warm hug- that things started to change for the two of them; they had gotten closer.

The hug was what changed everything for the both of them, whether either of them realized it or not. Slowly they were getting to the point of crossing the line; the line that separated them from being friends to something more.

But now as she lay beside him in his arms, trying to move away, he was getting frustrated with her. Was she as naive as Tyson or something?

He wasn't just doing this because she was shivering- in fact was she was nice and warm now. But he was doing this because he knew she wanted it too. It kind of scared him when he realized Hilary could read him like a book- so he taught himself how to read her emotions too, just to even the score.

He knew she was watching him undress earlier; he saw every small fraction of a blush, every fidget, and noticed every time she bit her lip as she usually did when embarrassed or nervous.

And damn were her hands heaven as they massaged out all his pain and stress from his neck and shoulders- it felt so damn good, he was much more relaxed now. But she pulled away suddenly, like what she was doing was wrong. As if crossing the line was wrong.

Maybe it was.

But since when was Kai one to follow the rules?

"K-Kai… we should go to sleep now…" She managed to whisper out.

No way.

Kai was at the final boundary now- if they stopped this now, things would get awkward and that closeness they had once shared would disappear. Kai didn't want that. He worked too hard to be as close as he was with her- it took to damn much out of him to admit he liked the brunette. This was a challenge Kai wasn't baking away from.

"Hn, you talk too much too." He smirked.

"I do no-"

With one swift motion Kai pushed his lips on to hers- shutting her up immediately.

Hilary's eyes went wide as she stared up at the bluenette on top of her. He was kissing her… Kai was kissing her… Who knew Kai could be this demanding? She wasn't sure why, but Hilary couldn't phantom the thought of any one else doing this to her. And it had nothing to do with her having the hots for Kai either.

Okay, maybe it did.

She knew Kai was way out of her league, but at the same time- she knew this would never happen in a million years with the other boys. Max and Ray had been claimed by Emily and Mariah while Tyson and Daichi were too much like siblings for her. And Kenny was currently in love with her arch enemy.

But then again- she hadn't really processed the thought of Kai ravishing at her throat like this- not in a million years.

His hot, wet mouth traveled from her addictive throat down to her collar bone where he had all the access he needed in marking her as his own. No other man would touch her. He would finally claim Hilary as his own tonight- as he had longed to do for a long time now.

She couldn't contain the loud moan as he nibbled gently at her skin- sucking hard bringing the blood to the surface of her soft skin- leaving a small bruise there. He enjoyed the way her blood tasted of metallic in his mouth.

The tent temperature had raised a good number of degrees as Hilary felt she was in a hot haze of lust- it felt dream like. None of this really processing as reality in Hilary's consciousness as Kai continued his assault on her soft flesh. Slowly, teasingly, nipping and sucking all the way down to the swells of her breasts.

She let out a sharp gasp, when she suddenly noticed how exposed she was- while she was drowning in the sea of lust, he had managed to unsnap her bra- exposing her top half completely.

Kai chuckled in deep low voice- a voice she had never heard him use. "You might want to calm down- its gunna be a long night." His chuckled into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

"Kai wait-" She let out a strangled mewl as she felt his hands rim around the waist band of her boxers. She had absolutely no control over her emotions right now- and Kai was using it to his advantage.

She managed to grab both of his larger hands; pausing him for a moment- catching his strong gaze in her weakened one. Kai noticed how heavily the girl was panting; her wet lips parted letting heavy breaths escape from them, and her eyes looked glazed over as if she had found paradise. Kai let a smug satisfaction overcome him knowing that **he** had done this to her.

And to think all he had done was ravished the top half of her body.

"Kai-Kai we can't do this!" She managed out, "You'll hate me- you won't want me… everyone… the boys..."

Kai could tell she wasn't having very many coherent thoughts- she was panicking. She had every right to; she didn't want to lose him, like she had lost her parents. She desperately tried to push his warm body away from her- but his toned muscles and his solid strength was making her attempts futile.

Kai growled as leaned down to nibble gently on her right earlobe- making her shut up immediately. "No one will hate you. I could never hate you." He whispered slowly, as he began to slide his hand up her flat stomach to the crevasses of her breasts. "Don't think- you think too much. Just let go…" His voice trialed into a soft whisper.

Hilary whimpered this time- she **did** want to let go, but…

 _What would happen after this?_

Kai continued to tug at the waistband of her boxers- watching her squirm gently beneath him…

 _Things would change wouldn't they?_

Instead of sliding them down, he let his hand slide over the soft material and gently work their way up the inside of her thigh- his fingers slowly sliding up the opening of her boxers….

 _Wouldn't things get bad?_

Her entire body jolted when his fingers grazed the outer folds of her privacy- electric shivers invaded her body, taking her over.

 _Oh screw it!_

Kai had pushed her limit- she pressed her mouth longingly over his, pulling him as close as she could get. She noticed how his hand had stopped exploring and attentively snaked around the small bare of her back, pressing his hot palm against cool skin. The entire sensation of skin on skin was enough to pull her down into the sea of lust and hold her down- drowning her in the ecstasy that Kai was giving her.

Her lust for him was in overdrive as she clawed at the bareness of his own back- trying to get more of him on her; it wasn't working too well though. Both were craving each other on a much higher level than any of their team mates could ever have imagined- and Hilary was completely inexperienced at this- but she was learning quickly.

Hilary was only half aware that their flashlight was growing dimmer and dimmer. Not that any of it mattered- She no longer cared about anything in this moment- if this was dream or reality, fantasy or truth- she didn't care if her loud moans woke up the other boys. She didn't care if Kai suddenly hated her after this night- the only thing she cared about was that she got as much as she had been craving out of it as possible.

She moaned into his open mouth- arching her back to get a better feel of Kai against her body- it finally clicked that it was Kai that was sending her senses over the edge and back again. The same Kai that had saved her life twice on the cliffs. The same Kai who everyone told her to be a cold heartless jerk. The same Kai who left the BBA Revolution and was suddenly back again- and she had never felt happier in her life.

This was Kai… Kai Hiwatari, sometimes referred to as the Phoenix Prince and heir to half of Russia. The one with hundreds of thousands of fan-girls who would leap buildings at the change of this- the chance that Kai might actually acknowledge a girl, the chance that Kai might actually show emotion.

And he did. Kai showed emotion all the time- or at least whenever Hilary was around. Ray had always told her, Kai was always in a better mood if she was around. He would get cold and distant the more time he spent away from her- it explained why he was so calm and lenient during the Second World Championship, because that was when they spent the most time near each other.

Could this have been why? Could he have wanted her for as long as she had wanted him?

Hilary let out a loud moan as Kai teased neck with another hard suck. She took in a deep gasp of air- staring up at Kai as he crawled over top of her to kiss her tenderly this time- enjoying the way her bruised lips felt against his own.

She had never seen Kai this gentle- yes he was rough when he wanted something, but when it came down to it- he was putting as much affection and gentleness into this as if she was something precious to him; it shocked her.

Hilary wasn't used to this side of Kai. The way he looked, the way he acted, everything was so different right now. His eyes were dark and heavy, glazed over in want and need. His skin was burning hot from the desire. His sexy windblown hair was now tousled and tangled. And he looked absolutely disheveled, like he no longer cared about his cold and proud mask he always wore around them. Now he was completely open and vulnerable- but at the same time he was so strong, passionate and commanding- never missing a beat in the haze people called passion.

* * *

Kai collapsed on top of the tired brunette- not bothering to remove himself from inside of her. She felt so good- it felt so right having her around him.

He gave a gentle and affectionate nip at her hot throat- her eyes were shutting and she was breathing heavily, but he knew she was awake.

She moaned at this in approval, snuggling closer to the warmth of him- even though the tent was muggy, hot and hazy- she knew outside was raining gently and she would be damned if she got sick.

She let her hands slowly slide over the solid muscles of his arms; shoulders and back- then down past his ass, let out a girlish giggle when Kai went tense at this. Hmm, wasn't expecting that.

Kai grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head- Hilary being far too tired and lazy to fight back stared back up at him listlessly. Kai… their team captain… possibly the best beyblader around- certainly one of the most adored by fans, he lay here with her now- it was almost surreal. She and Kai had sex. It certainly didn't sound real- but fuck did it feel real. Her aching body and throbbing clit was proof enough.

Well if there was one thing that did change on this trip, was her view on camping. Hell if this is what camping was like when going with the Blade Breakers she would have gone with them before this.

But then as she stared at Kai, who was currently using her right breast as a sticky pillow- doubt immediately, filled her head. What had she done? This was Kai! Kai Hiwatari! She had just finally started getting recognized by him as his friend and as an equal and then **this** happens!

She loved all the boys- so naturally she loved Kai- but was she ready to love him at **this level**?

She had known Kai for 5 years now- this was not good- 5 years later and they were fucking each other senseless with no real reason behind it. God what did she do? What could she do?

She did the only thing she could do at this moment- she broke down.

Kai glanced up to see Hilary struggling to hold back tears. "Does it still hurt?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head shutting her eyes; trying to shut Kai out too. This had to be a dream- Kai wasn't stupid enough to fuck her for no reason, was he? Kai had more honour than that!

"Hilary?" The way he said her name- she could almost believe he held affection for her. "Hilary look at me! Tell me what's wrong?"

"We fucked up, Kai." She whispered, "We really fucked up- nothings going to be the same. I've ruined everything… I'll have to leave you boys… I'll go off on my own- I-"

"Hilary! You are never going to be alone!" Kai growled, sensing that if she left the Blade Breakers, not only would she be leaving him, but she would be putting herself in solitude. "You didn't ruin anything- and I'll be damned if you leave this team." He hissed.

"But Kai-" She was cut off but his soft dominating lips over her bruised ones.

"Like I said before you think too much." He sighed heavily, "Stop that." He whispered, pulling her body in closer to him.

"Kai…" She whimpered.

He gently kissed her temple, reassuring her of his intentions towards her, "You're mine now."He assured her, "Go to sleep Hilary- don't make me force you." He smirked at the thought.

She nodded weakly, smiling faintly against his bare chest as he rolled out and off of her, bringing her body with him, wrapping both his strong arms around her petit frame.

"Hey Kai…" She whispered quietly- noticing how the flashlight was now on its last minutes of batteries.

"Hn."

"Do you think any of the boys heard us?" She asked meekly, blushing brightly and gasped as he held her tighter.

"Just as long as they didn't get off on it, I really couldn't give a flying fuck if the entire forest heard us." He smirked, causing her to blush further.

Hilary let out a genuine laugh, making Kai feel a little bit more at ease that Hilary understood how he felt with her- and he had no intentions of giving her up to anybody. Hilary was **his**.

She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his throat. "You smell good." She whispered affectionately wrapping her slender arms around his waist, bringing his muscular form closer to her body- as close as she could get at least.

"Hilary you gotta stop doing that," Kai groaned.

"Doing what?" Hilary pulled back and glanced up at her new lover.

"Sounding all seductive and- unnng…. Holding me close like that- a man needs a break you know." He hissed glaring down at the sheepish looking Hilary.

"Hmmm…. Really? I wouldn't have thought Kai Hiwatari needed breaks?" She smirked.

"Are you challenging me woman?!"

"Mmmm… maybe- ack! Kai!" Hilary let out a squeal of delight and laughter, as the flashlight went dead leaving the two lovers to have their fun in the dark.

* * *

Hilary rolled over to her side- tossing her arm out reaching out for the warmth that wasn't there anymore. She moaned deeply, letting her eyes flutter open. She had never felt so much pain in her life. It was like a hang over- only she felt so… free.

There were parts of her aching she didn't even know had the ability to ache- and it was damn hot in the tent- and Kai was gone. Where the hell did he go?

The sun was streaming through the material of the tent making it that much hotter as she felt around for a pair of clean clothing- pulling her pink bikini bathing suit on followed by a comfortable pair of jean-shorts.

Was Kai going to avoid her now? Seemed plausible. She grunted as she made her way out of the tent to stumble into the burning sunlight. Even in the morning it was hot out- it was still morning wasn't it?

Hilary rubbed her eyes and glanced around the empty campsite. Maybe Kai just let her sleep and dragged the boys training. After all she and Kai were up having fun practically all night- leaving little time for sleep.

She glanced at the inviting lake- maybe since the boys were gone, she could get a relaxing swim in, and wash up- she really needed a shower, and the lake was the next best thing.

Returning to her tent for a moment, she came back out with just her bathing suit on holding a bottle of shampoo and body wash as she made her way over to the lake that shimmered like glass in the afternoon sun.

She dipped her feet in first- enjoying how the cool water felt against her hot flesh as she waded in a bit deeper so the water was just above her belly button. She placed the two bottles of cleansers on a rock as she took a deep breath and submerged herself completely under the water. It felt so refreshing as the cold water swept over her hair as she surfaced.

She let out a gently hum as she swam back over to the rock to get the shampoo. Squeezing the fruity smelling shampoo into the palm of her hand and massaging it into her scalp, she noticed how the sun had made its temperature contrast with her cold hair- it felt so soothing to rub the warm gel into her hair.

Now at a full lather- she swam out a bit deeper and plunged back into the lake, making its surface cloud over with white foam bubbles as she swam deeper and massaged the shampoo out of her hair. She surfaced closer to the shore her hair completely clean of all soap as she wiped away the water that was in her face.

"You look so damn sexy when you're _**wet**_." A cool, deep voice from behind said smoothly. She instantly found the innuendo as she spun around to face Kai who stood in front of her now; in waist deep water.

Kai smirked and slid his warm arms around her small waist- noting how she squeaked at his contact.

"Kai?" She looked around him- the other boys still weren't back yet. "Where is everyone?"

"Ray insisted on taking everyone up stream to a nice fishing place he had found. I told him you weren't feeling well- so I would stay and make a fire." He said smugly, leaning down closer- their lips inches apart.

"Where were you? I thought I was alone." She frowned. That was the whole point of her going swimming so she could have some time to relax and think while the boys did their bey-thing.

"I just went to grab some fire wood." She could feel his breath on her lips, as he nudged her chin with his nose, tilting her head back giving him access to what he wanted.

"Kai-" She hissed out as his soft lips continued to kiss and suckle at the wet skin of her shoulder, "What if they come back and see-?" she trailed off when she saw the longing look in his eyes.

"Let them see." He whispered back- this time taking her lips in his own, "I told you before… You're mine. Or didn't you hear me?" He smirked lightly- nipping at her lower lip again, making her shudder in response.

"I did- I just didn't think…"

"Hn, that's a first- you're usually always thinking." Kai chuckled, as she smacked him playfully on the arm.

"You didn't let me finish. I just didn't think that you of all people- I mean me…"

Kai cut her off again- kissing her deeply this time, before breaking away to glare at her. "And why's that?" He didn't need her to finish talking to understand what she was thinking.

"Well… we've known each other for like 5 years now." She said slowly.

"Your point?"

She frowned at this, "I didn't want to lose you Kai!" She hissed now slightly angry, "I didn't want things to change!"

"Hmmm…" He nuzzled his nose into her throat- ignoring her out burst, "Things have changed…"

"I meant I didn't want you to suddenly start avoiding me."

He glared back at her, "Man, you really weren't listening when I said you were mine."

Ok she knew Kai wasn't good at this relationship stuff, but now he was just frustrating her. She opened her mouth to argue but Kai placed his finger to her lips- silencing her.

Kai stopped for a moment- swimming over to the rock to grab the body wash before returning to her side. She gave him a confused look- her anger obviously forgotten. Squeezing some of the blue gel into his hand, lathering it together before he brought his hands back down on Hilary causing her to gasp.

He smirked lightly, lathering the soap over her arms and shoulder to her slender waist and back up her stomach to the swells of her covered breasts. He growled- if he had his way she wouldn't be wearing her bathing suit.

Hilary moaned quietly as she continued to rub her sore muscles with the fragrant body wash- it felt so nice and warm with his hands wandered over her body.

Suddenly there was a heavy, tingling feeling residing at the pit of her stomach as his warm hands continued to wash away the goose bumps she had gotten from the chill of the lake. His hands are so relishing and there are making her feeble.

She moaned again and noticed her entire body was covered in soap. She slowly moved away from him, letting out a silent hiss of disapproval as she dived into the water- enjoying the way the bubbles slid off her body and dissolved into the water around her.

She surfaced again and noticed Kai was already on shore, starting the fire. Fair enough- if the boys came back they would wonder what the two of them had been doing all this time. Who said Hilary wanted to share on that topic?

She smiled softly as she got out of the water too and out into the sun as Kai sparked the fire and got it going good. Hilary lay back on her beach towel- basking in the sun, soaking the rays up, drying her wet body in minutes.

After the fire was started Kai went and sat down beside her in silence as he stared at the roaring fire. They really didn't need it for warmth- just lunch. He was having a hard time controlling himself too. The boys could be back any second- and he was alone with Hilary… not a good combination.

"Hey Kai." Hilary's voice was a mumble as she spoke from underneath her right arm which she had thrown across her face to block out the sun.

"Hn."

She rolled over and stared up at Kai who merely glanced down at her glowing face. This wasn't something he was used to seeing. She was usually scowling and yelling at Tyson or Daichi- usually throwing stuff at the younger redhead. Other times she would be unusually quiet for god knows what reason- and then she'd she look, blank, not happy, not sad, just… normal. He had never seen her looking this content and relaxed before- she looked truly happy.

Was this what people called bliss?

She placed her hand on his lap comfortingly, letting her eyes fall shut in the hazy fatigue of the afternoon.

He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her.

So he did… gently and softly- his lips barely brushing up against hers. He felt heat rush past his lips spreading down through his body. God how could she always do this to him? He went to deepen the kiss she was responding to- when he heard a sudden noise from behind. Rustling of leaves, and whispering…

Shit.

Kai growled and straddled Hilary, causing her to squeak out.

"Kai?"

"Hilary, I want you to keep moaning and grab my beyblade from my back pocket." He whispered as he reached over top of her to grab his launch that was sitting on his blanket beside her beach towel.

She frowned, and when she didn't moan he let one hand graze her inner thigh. As his reward she couldn't hold back the moan rumbling at the back of her throat.

"Get Dranzer!" He hissed, leaning down and nipping at her neck gently- if they had company he wanted to make sure he was protected.

Her hands slipped down his bare back and down his ass to his back pocket- retrieving his blue beyblade for him. "What's this all about?" She quirked an eyebrow. She hoped Kai didn't have any sort of weird kinky fetishes that turned him on…

"Don't move." It was an order and he got to his feet and turned suddenly launching his blade at the sound in the bushes.

"AAAAAH!"

Hilary slowly sat up and stared flush-faced at the peeping toms.

"Tyson…" Kai growled, summoning Dranzer back into his palm.

"Daichi?" She blinked and stared at them both- they looked red faced and guilty… what all did they see?!

"I'm scarred for life thanks to you!" Daichi wailed covering his eyes, "I'll be having nightmares of that!"

Tyson immediately catching on pulled out the panicked disgusted water works too, "I'll never be able to look at you both again!" He yelled out, tossing an arm over his face dramatically.

Kai glared at them both- well Daichi looked ready to throw up, and Tyson… Kai's eyes traveled below Tyson's belt. Kai twitched.

"Tyson… you ass wipe, you got off on what you saw didn't you?"

Hilary glared across at Tyson- she was obviously panicking as much as Tyson was- for a different reason of course.

"Wha- n-no!" Tyson's face flushed tomato red.

Hilary went pale, "Tyson…" She said slowly, "What all _did_ you see?"

"Oh just when Kai happened to be all over you in the lake- and his hands went…" Daichi visibly shuddered before Tyson smacked his hand down on the younger boy's mouth.

"We didn't see anything!" Tyson swallowed hard. Kai was **so** gunna kill him for spying on them.

"What didn't you see?" A new voice… and two new faces emerged from the bushes

Hilary felt sick. _'Oh god… Oh no…'_

Ray and Max walked up behind the two other boys, holding a bunch of fish.

"What did you do this time Tyson? Daichi?" Ray looked at them expectantly.

"Got Kai pissed again, no doubt." Max chuckled lightly.

She couldn't handle this… this was so embarrassing. Kai didn't know what he was thinking! She didn't know what she was thinking! They really fucked up. She really fucked up! Kai just used her as a sex toy any way… she needed out… she needed to hide…

Her stomach churned and her chest tightened painfully.

Max blinked away from Kai who was glaring daggers at the two peeping-toms to glance at the pale brunette. "Hilary, are you feeling ok?"

Immediately Kai's attention was on her- he looked worried? Of course he was fucking worried! He didn't want her to say anything. Of course not. It was wrong from the beginning.

Even she knew that.

"I feel sick…" She mumbled truthfully, "Ex-excuse me." She breathed out, running to the tent, zipping it up behind her. She just wanted to get away and hide from them… forever.

Kai watched her disappear before glaring back at the younger boys. Their reaction was not helping Hilary's confidence. They were making her question him, making her hesitate again. God, he just wanted to pound their stupid faces in.

"So… what happened?" Ray glanced between his three team mates- somehow he had a sinking feeling it involved Hilary somehow.

Daichi struggled out of Tyson's hold and opened his mouth again. "Just the fact, that we caught Kai literally groping and making out with Hilary just now in the lake! And then-"

Tyson's hand smacked over his mouth again, "That's all we saw!" He squeaked; he was sure Kai didn't want Daichi going into further detail as it was.

"Wha-? Wait? Kai and Hilary?" Max blinked as both his and Ray's gaze fixated on a composed looking Kai.

His arms folded across his chest, as if daring them to question his actions.

"So that's why… because she thinks your going to deny it she rushed into her tent." Ray glanced at Kai who remained silent. He had plenty of experience in dealing with Kai. Especially when it came to Hilary- plus having Mariah around as Hilary's best friend was a bonus. He had seen this match coming for ages… But he wondered if Kai would hold out, or bail out. "Don't tell me you only used her Kai?"

Kai's eyes narrowed at him dangerously, making all the Blade Breakers but Ray flinch at this. "Are you accusing me of sinking to low trash Ray?" Kai bit back.

"Does that mean you **weren't** using her?" Max dropped the bundle of fish he was holding by the fire.

"What kind of man do you all take me for?" He hissed out, eyes flashing angrily. "I would never use Hilary!" He snapped. How dare they accuse him of such low actions- he would never stoop so low to use his friend and team mate as a mere sex toy!

"So then you really do like her then?" Tyson, who had been squirming uneasily at Kai's anger, finally spoke up.

"She's my friend Tyson. Of course I like her." Kai huffed, walking towards the lake- as far away as he could get from his team- but he was still in ear shot.

"That's not what he meant Kai! And you know it!" Ray snarled back, "You better not be playing with her heart, Kai! She's already had enough damage to it over the years. You and I of all people should know that."

Kai glanced back at Ray. He looked damn pissed. He knew Ray was talking about how Hilary was an orphan now. It reminded him of how she hesitated last night- she didn't want to lose him like she had lost her only family. And now... he and the boys were her only family left.

Kai glared hard at Ray- while the others remained silent and confused- before storming past them all and into the tent where Hilary was lying.

Shutting the tent behind him furiously- how dare Ray treat him like he was stupid? He knew damn well what Hilary had been through! He wasn't walking away from her, and he was about ready to prove that. He glanced down at her form underneath their covers. It was still one bed.

She didn't move when she felt him sit beside her.

"Hilary." He said softly- his voice completely changed from just moments ago.

"Go away Kai…" She mumbled into the pillow, "This was a mistake- and now they all know… and now they all think I'm some slut… and now I have to leave."

"Like hell you are!" His outburst caught her attention. "So sleeping with me once makes you a slut?"

"No… it's just-"

"Just nothing." Kai turned her over on her back forcefully, "You think too goddamn much!"

Before Hilary could argue back his mouth was on hers, moving against it- his tongue invading her mouth, relishing every crevasse that was hers. He kissed her deeply and hungrily, holding nothing back as his lips trailed from her wet mouth to her throat.

Hilary blinked in surprised as she watched his mouth devour ever inch of her throat and jaw line. _'Is this for real…? Does Kai really want me?'_

She could feel his hot breath in her ears which seems to blend with her pounding heart thumping loudly in them as well. "I'll be damned if you leave this fucking team. You are staying with me- you are mine and no one else's. And I couldn't give a flying fuck on what the others think. Understand?"

His voices so deep, sultry and seductive, yet so demanding and strong- he actually sounded like he meant ever word that dripped off of his talented lips.

"Kai…" She leaned her head to the side letting him kiss the flesh below her ear gently.

"Understand?" He hissed again.

"Yes…" She smiled faintly, nuzzling her nose into his soft hair- it smelt like winter… Kai smelt like winter… his entire body was so soft and sleek- he was perfect.

Kai was suddenly staring down at her- "You, Hilary, are coming with me!"

Hilary gasped and squeaked as Kai swung her over his shoulder- and literally dragged her out of the tent towards the fire, where lunch was cooking.

"Kai! What are you-?" She blushed brightly as the rest of their team watched with confusion, bewilderment, and Ray with amusement.

They watched in silence as Kai sat down on the blanket and leaned against one of the logs around the campsite, bringing Hilary into his lap, holding her as close as he could keep her. She was tense as everyone stared at her- they looked confused and shocked (excluding Ray- he didn't look surprised at all).

Blushing deeply she tried to move away from the bluenette who was holding her hard against his body.

"Kai…" She whispered.

He grunted, "I thought I said, I don't give a flying fuck." He hissed back, glaring at his teammates, making sure her head fell back on his chest before smirking down at Hilary's own shocked expression.

"Ray! Hurry up with Lunch! We haven't eaten all day."

Ray smirked at Kai's command as he and Max went back to roasting the fish over the fire. Daichi made sure to always look away from the new couple, as he was already scarred for life. And Tyson made extra effort in staring hard at Dragoon and nothing else.

Kai really didn't care about the others- he only cared about her.

She smiled faintly, finally relaxing in his hold snuggling up closer against him. His hands encircled her waist, occasionally stroking upwards or downwards- enjoying the way her body reacted whenever he ventured too close to certain areas, especially with the other boys around.

Too dangerous for her… but how easily Hilary forgot how much Kai enjoyed the thrill of danger.

Hilary leaned her head back against his collar bone, holding on to his right hand firmly when it tried to stray below her waist. Heat flooded her cheeks as her pit of her stomach tingled and flipped about. Damn that Kai was impatient. But she smiled softly none the less- she loved this new side of him…

Maybe she was ready to love him at **this level** ….

' _This is for real… Kai does want me…'_ She blinked when she felt something hard press against her back; she glanced up at his evil smirk. She chuckled at this. _'In more ways than one.'_

* * *

I guess this is kinda lime-y? I cant believe I wrote this 10 years ago!


End file.
